


Bobby

by rosworms



Series: How To Keep Sammy Safe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean only wants to keep Sammy safe, but his priorities and methods are a little different than they used to be...</p>
<p>Each ficlet is just a moment in this AU. They are not necessarily in any order. Just moments as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby

Bobby didn’t seem to notice anything different at first when the boys visited. But the longer he watched, the more he knew something was off. 

Dean’s plans were a little more logical, a bit less emotional. Not strictly a bad thing, but just a little more out of character for the boy. Bobby put it down to Dean learning from past choices since he’d suffered a big consequence of one when we went to Hell. If taking out some of the emotion meant that Dean’s choices were a little more cutthroat and cold, so be it.

It was Sam that stuck out most to him. The boy went along with everything that Dean said. He agreed with everything that poured out of the older brother’s mouth. Hung on his every word like the meaning of life could be revealed at any moment. Okay, so he was happy to have his brother back. He hadn’t gotten over it yet.

But when Sam made a suggestion that contradicted with one of Dean’s ideas, a look passed between them that Bobby swore he’d only seen between a man and his dog. Dean’s eyes were dark. Bobby thought for a moment that they’d flashed black (his imagination, he was sure) and Sam looked like a puppy that knew a newspaper swat was coming soon. 

It concerned him, but it wasn’t his place to say anything when he knew the two were still trying to get back to their old groove. 

~

"Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I didn’t like your idea. I was just trying to contribute something and be useful." Sam apologized when they entered their motel room.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, coolly. Sam nodded with earnest and Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam. "Good. Then we will use my plan. It’s the safest one."

"You’re right. I know you’re right. You always keep us safe." Sam nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder

"Too right." Dean sliced the wrist of his arm that was wrapped loosely around Sam’s neck and let Sam pull it towards his mouth have his reward.

After Sam was done feeding, Dean would dole out Sam’s punishment for the incident at Bobby’s while taking his own reward.


End file.
